1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aqueous concentrated fabric softner having particularly good dispersibility in water.
2. Description of Related Art
Aqueous fabric softners, which are generally added to the final rinse of the washing cycle in an automatic washing machine for the aftertreatment of freshly washed laundry, contain from about 3 to about 6% of fabric softening agents. These fabric softening agents are generally substantially water-insoluble quaternary ammonium compounds containing 2 long-chain groups in the molecule. The most effective compounds of this type include the widely used ditallow alkyl dimethyl ammonium chlorides. In addition to these fabric softeners having relatively low active substance content, so-called concentrates have also been developed in recent years, having the advantage of containing greater amounts of active substance per unit volume. Softener concentrates of this type contain from about 10 to 15% of fabric softening agents. Highly concentrated fabric softeners can contain as much as about 50% by weight of fabric softening agents. Examples of such highly concentrated aqueous fabric softeners are disclosed in German Patent Application No. 33 14 677.
In use, the concentrates first are diluted with water to standard active substance concentrations of from about 3 to about 6% and then are added to the final rinse. Alternatively, the concentrated fabric softener may be added directly to the final rinse water to yeild the same level of active substance. In either case, the softener concentrates must satisfy stringent requirements in regard to their dispersibility in water. Accordingly, the softener concentrates typically contain emulsifiers, dispersants, viscosity regulators, and/or other auxiliaries, all of various types, to improve their dispersibility in water. In general, these emulsifiers, dispersants and other auxiliaries do not contribute towards the fabric softening properties of the concentrates. Accordingly, attempts have repeatedly been made to produce softener concentrates having a minimum of these non-softening auxiliaries.